Foldable play yards, playpens and crib devices are well known, as perhaps best exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,437 for a “Foldable Playyard” to Dillner and Saint. The foldable device disclosed there is light in weight, and when collapsed, a fairly convenient compact package. One major problem with such devices, however, is that they are difficult to handle by being cumbersome to open and unwieldy to fold with clumsy operating mechanisms. Usually there is a need to pull up on a central lower mechanism and a need to unlatch upper rails also. Another device is shown in an application, Publication No. 2007/0017025, for a “Folding Play Yard” by Myer. There is a purported disclosure of a release mechanism that causes release means such as a cable to unlatch upper side members so that the play yard may go from a deployed to a folded condition. However, there is no disclosure concerning the movement of the play yard from the folded condition to a deployed condition. The release means play no part in such a movement. Furthermore, the lower structure of the disclosed play yard includes diagonal braces, as well as side members so that the play yard is complicated and heavy.
A more easily operated device that opens and folds smoothly is desirable, especially for those users doing so while attention is being directed to young children. An efficient, low weight and robust structure is also desirable.